Who Said it Had to be on The Bed?
by linsteadoneshots
Summary: Shoutout to tumblr... “You’re not taking me to bed. Ever.” “Who said it had to he on the bed?” Pure Linstead smut reading... xoxo


**Dialogue Prompt:**

 _"You're not taking me to bed. Ever."_

 _"Who said it had to be on the bed?"_

Erin smiled, looking over to her right. She and Jay were having their weekly movie nights. Weekly being whenever they weren't hung over on a case. This week, they both had forgoed Molly's, both of them coming up with excuses being nobody had an idea they did this.

This week, they had chosen to watch _Friends_ , over a movie. It had been an upbeat week at work, al of Chicago's criminals wanting to get caught apparently, and no open cases-yet. So, why not _Friends?_ It was always upbeat.

"Ross and Rachel are so dramatic." Erin shook her head, bringing the rim of the beer bottle to her lips and taking the last swing of it. "They're so extra."

Jay looked over to his partner. She was incredibly sexy when she was taking a drink. Hell, she was just sexy being alive. He chuckled, turning to her. "At least they finally confided each other on their feelings and he took her to bed," Jay grinned, his partner already in toe for the kitchen. "We should do that." He smoothly added on, being extra loud to ensure she heard.

"You're not taking me to bed. Ever." Erin replied, opening the refrigerator door in search of another beer.

Jay slowly skidded into the kitchen, creeping up behind her as her back was turned to him, digging through the fridge. One of his hands slid around her waist from behind, and his other rested in her shoulder as he lowered his mouth to her neck. "Who said it had to be on the bed?" He whispered into her ear. She moaned deep in her throat, craving his touch. The hand around her waist moved south, cupping her through her jeans. Her hips bucked slightly, and Jay moved her back and closed the refrigerator door, spinning her around to face him, her back hitting the back of the door.

He attacked his lips to hers for the first time, his hands finding her hips and grasping them slightly. Her lips covered his, her tongue slipping into his mouth, discovering this new part of her partner. His fingers flicked open the button on her jeans, and moved his fingers down to her clitoris, pressing against it. He wanted her more than anything. He was going to have her. She moaned, her hips bucking. She ran her hands through his hair, her mind telling her this was right, wrong. "What do you say?" He questioned, cocking his eyebrow, he looked around the kitchen, trying to complete his sentence. His eyes landed on the object, and now he could speak. "I take you to the island?"

She looked into his eyes and replied by pressing her lips back against his, and he took that as a yes when his fingers continued their adventure. He traveled to her opening, rubbing one, then two fingers against her and she urged him to take her. His fingers slid into her heated depths, as she cried his name. That was his new favorite sound, officially. His thumb continued to rub against her clit in circles, and he could feel Erin tremble underneath her. She whimpered into his mouth as he walked them back to the island, and he detached his lips from hers to move to her neck, and with his free hand he discarded both of their shirts.

His eyes darkened at the sight of her bra covered breast, the timid of them popping out, and her nipples outlined through the material. He groaned, releasing her of the bra quickly as he took one mound into her mouth. She pressed his face into her breast, his teeth scraping against the tight nipple as his other hand continued to do wonders on her clit that left her shaking. His tongue soothed the bud after his teeth clamped down on it, moving to do the same ministrations to the other one.

He felt her walls contract as he pumped up and down her heated depths, and he pulled his fingers out, licking them off one by one. He spun her body around, pushing her chest up against the marble countering. He undid his belt, his own boxers and jeans dropping to pool around his feet. He spreaded her feet apart, bending her over and plunging into her for the first time. She moaned, her fingers gripping the counter as he slowed her to accomadate to his full size. He began to pump in and out, each with a more powerful and deeper thrust. Each thrust, Erin's bare body slid across the counter, her breathing quickening with the amount of fricition building up from her breasts and her center. "Fuck, Jay," She groaned.

He smiled, knowing he proved her wrong. He didn't have to take her to bed to make her sigh his name. He couldn't do her anywhere and have that happen. The tip of his cock hit her G- spot, and a high pitched sound eluded Erin's mouth, and she milked his shaft as she grabbed onto the countertop. Jay groaned feeling her walls tighten around his size, and he continued to thrust into her G- spot, each time eliciting a cry from his partner who he currently had bent over. "Jay, please, god please, don't-" His hand came around to tweak her nipple and she went silent, knowing if she formed a coherent word, she'd be gone again. His other hand rated at the small of her back, and he felt the tightening of his balls himself, and thrusted one last time, exploding in her tight cavern. He brought his fingers to her clit and pinched it, immediately having her come for him again.

They both cried out one another's name, slumping against each other after. Jay slipped out of her small cavern, picking her bare form and carrying her to rest on the couch. They made eye contact for the first time when she lifted her head off of his chest. "Hi." He smirked, kissing her forehead.

"You're amazing." She replied, running her hands up and down his chest.

"See, I didn't take you to bed." He winked.

"Two can play this game, Halstead."

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this! This account will have random (mostly smutty) Linstead one shots. If you guys have ANY requests, feel free to comment or to shoot me a PM!**

 **Xoxo, Liv.**


End file.
